


Purpose

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: After the crash on the bridge the deputy ran, well she tried to run, before Jaocb and his Judges captured her. Now she was in a cage and completely at his disposal.





	Purpose

The wind was cold on her face as she ran, the scent of rain in the air. She couldn’t see far in front of her, but it didn’t matter, all she could think of was getting out of there. After the crash on the bridge with Burke she had no choice but to run. Her vision was blurred, her head pounding but she didn’t let that stop her. Her lungs ached as she breathed heavily, her clothes were soaked and weighed her down, but still she didn’t stop. Nightfall had come and she rested against a tree, just for a moment she thought, that was until she heard a voice.

“Deputy, I know you’re out there.” A voice echoed through the woods as thunder boomed overhead. Her ears perked up trying to figure out which way the voice was coming from. She pushed herself off the tree and started to run again, her feet were sore, her legs tired, but she kept going.

“My Judges are on your trail, Deputy. Might as well just come out now.” The man shouted again.

She could hear the animals howling and barking as they closed in on her. She forced herself to keep moving, unsure of what would happen if they caught her. Her heart dropped the second her foot caught on a root and she tumbled across the ground. She struggled to get back up, her ankle ached, as she pushed herself up on her hands she was face to face with a wolf. She stared at it’s snarling teeth, a red cross painted across it’s face. She swallowed hard, frozen, unable to move. Her eyes shot up to the man approaching her, she had seen him before, back at the church. He stared down at her, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Before she could react the butt of his gun came down hard on her forehead, her consciousness waning.

Darkness enveloped her, but she could hear dogs barking and voices in the distance. She fought to open her eyes; her head was pounding so hard she could almost hear it.

“Up. Time to wake up.” A man’s voice boomed over her.

She finally opened her eyes and sat up, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when they did her heart pounded. Metal bars surrounded her, barbed wire around the top, a cage, she was in a cage. She crawled towards the bars and looked out, it was a row of cages, set up together. She could see other people, like her, huddled in the corners or passed out, at least she hoped they were passed out. Before she had a moment to think the man shouted again, this time banging on the bars of the cages as he walked down the aisle.

He stopped when he got to her, crouching down. She scooted back, away from him. He stared at her, looking her over, his gaze made her uncomfortable. She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to get as far from him as she could.

“Good to see you’re still with us.” He smirked before he stood and continued down the row.

She slowly crawled forward, glancing out of the bars, trying to get a baring on where she was. She could see a big building to her left, but nothing else. The man continued his stroll, waking up those who hadn’t yet, kicking the cages. After a few moments a few men came to the cages, each unlocking one. She moved back from him as he opened the door.

“Come here.” He demanded, but she remained in the back.

He sighed and walked in, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out. She kicked and screamed, trying to fight out of his grasp. Once he got her out he shoved her to the ground, placing his foot on her chest and pressing down. He aimed his gun at her head.

“Stop fucking fighting or I will put a bullet through your pretty little skull. Got it?” He pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead. She nodded hesitantly.

He eased off her and stepped back. She rolled over and tried to stand but a shooting pain went through her ankle and she fell to her knees.

“Up, let’s go.” He nudged her with his gun.

“I can’t, my ankle.” Her voice trembled as she looked up at him.

“Better find a way to move.” He pushed her again.

She sat on her hands and knees and began to crawl. The ground was hard and rough against her hands, rocks bit into her skin as she moved. The man laughed as he watched her moving.

“What’s wrong with this one?” Another man asked.

“Got a busted ankle or some shit.”

“Might as well just put her down then. Boss ain’t gonna want one that’s wounded.” He cocked his gun and aimed it at her.

“No, he wanted this one. We’ll let him decide what to do.” He pushed the man’s gun away and nudged her to continue.

As she crawled, she couldn’t help but look at the others with her, they were beaten, bloodied and filthy. She wondered how long they’d been here. They stopped once they were out of the aisle of cages, all lining up in a row. The man from before paced on front of them, checking each of them out, until he came to her.

“Tired, pup?” He glared at her as she sat on the ground.

“My ankle-“

“Up.” He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. She staggered as she tried not to put any pressure on her hurt ankle.

“That’s better.” He grinned, releasing her and turning to the others.

“Now, some of you have been here a few days, others just got here. We like to have a full house before we get started on training. You’ve been brought here because you’re weak, useless, and sinners. My job is to weed out the ones who are not worthy, those who will not survive in the new world when the end comes. You will be put through trials and tests, only the strong will prevail. Any questions?” He paced back and forth, his hands behind his back as he moved with precision.

“I-I’m not-“ The man next to her spoke, without a warning a shot was fired, the bullet going through his head in an instant. Her heart raced as she watched in horror, his blood now covering her as his lifeless body hit the ground.

“Rule number one, you do not question me.” The man holstered his gun, glancing at her once before leaving.

She started to panic, feeling like she couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t prepared for this, the academy never trained her for being fucking kidnapped and forced into dog cages. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had a bullet through her head. She tested her weight on her ankle, the pain was bad, but she figured she could fight through it. She looked around, the forest was her best option, she could run down to the river and lose them. She watched as the men talked amongst themselves, the man who appeared to be the leader was speaking with them. Now was her chance if she was going to do it. Suddenly she took off running, pain radiating through her ligaments, but she pushed through it.

“Shit!” She heard one of the men shout.

“Don’t shoot her, I want her alive.”

She didn’t dare look back, she knew if she did she wouldn’t make it. Each time her foot hit the ground a shock ran up her leg. The lining of the forest was close, she pushed herself harder. Just as she felt like she was getting away, something hit her in the back and a fire ran through her body, stopping her in her tracks. She convulsed on the ground as her body shook. A man approached, out of breath and pulled the barb out of her, stopping the current that ran through her. Two more men stood over her as they bent down and grabbed her up by her arms, pulling her to her feet and dragging her back. She wanted to scream, to fight, but she was breathless, and her body was weak.

“We got her, Jacob.” One of the men carrying her shouted as they approached. He strode over to them, his hand grabbing her face and tilting her up to look at him.

“You got some fight in you, pup. I like that. Means there’s still something to break.” He released her and nodded to the men.

She was taken back to her cage, tossed in and locked back up. She curled up against the back of the enclosure as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her mind wandered to what was going to happen, what Jacob was going to do to her.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of someone banging on the cages, she didn’t sleep much that night. She sat up and peered out of the bars. A man walked through the aisle carrying a pot with what she could only assume was food. He took a spoonful and filled a dog bowl, sitting it inside one of the cages. She watched as the woman clambered to the bowl, scarfing down the food like an animal. The man continued down the row, filling bowls and placing them in the cages. He approached hers and filled a bowl.

“Not that one.” Someone shouted out.

He looked down at her, “Sorry, girl.” He poured the food back into the pot and walked away.

“Wait, that’s not fair!” She moved to the front of the cage, shouting through the bars, reaching for him as he continued.

“Come back!” She yelled. She was starving, she hadn’t eaten since before they went to the compound to arrest Joseph.

The day waned on, the sun high in the sky as she waited, hoping for something to happen, waiting. She picked at the peeling paint on the bars, it was all she had to do to occupy her. She glanced up at the men as they took turns walking through the aisle of cages.

“Hey, hey. Can I get some food or water?” She reached out to one of the men. He stopped and turned to her.

“You ain’t too bright, are you? You get fed when he says you do. And for your little stunt yesterday I don’t imagine you’ll be eating for a while.” He smirked and returned to his duties.

She sunk back against the bars; how could he do this? Would he let her starve to death? The days passed, no food, no water. She waited, begged, and pleaded, but still nothing. Her body was weak, no longer able to stand or move about the cage, she laid in the corner and prayed for death.

The rain was cold on her skin, her body shivered as she froze. She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to hold onto any warmth she had left. It had been raining for 2 days straight, no break, no sign of it stopping. She was soaking wet and barely able to think straight. She squinted her eyes when a bright light was shone into her cage.

“Think this one’s still alive.” A man shouted.

She was vaguely aware of a set of footsteps coming closer, the sound of the cage being unlocked and the door creaking open. Jacob loomed over her before kneeling.

“Still with us, pup?” Jacob’s gruff voice echoed through her head as his finger tips lingered beneath her chin.

“Bet you’re freezing out here and probably starving. You want to go inside?”

She opened her mouth but no words came out, she nodded her head weakly. Jacob stood up and stepped out of the cage, beckoning for her to come to him.

She grabbed the bars of the cage, using them to help her stand, but her hands couldn’t grip them due to the rain. She slumped back down to the ground.

“When you make it out of the cage, you’ll get some food.”  Jacob stepped back and crossed his arms.

She knew she wasn’t walking out of there, she hadn’t stood in days, her muscles were weak, not to mention she hadn’t eaten either. She placed her hands and knees on the ground and braced herself. She moved slowly, her arms shaking as she made her way closer to him. She glanced up to see a smug smirk spreading across his face. She wanted to curse him to fight him, but she couldn’t not with the state she was in now. Her entire body ached from the cold but she pushed herself, she took the last step outside the cage and looked up at Jacob.

“Good, pup.” He nodded to one of his men who grabbed her and pulled her up, carrying her as he followed Jacob.

She was finally able to see where she was, the Grandview Hotel. It had been taken by the Project months ago. She watched as Jacob walked in front of them, each step falling heavy to the ground, his stride purposeful and concise. Once inside the man abruptly dropped her to the floor with a thud. Jacob paid no mind to her and left her there, knowing she didn’t have the strength to run. She looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on a fire place across the room. She slowly crawled towards it until Jacob returned. He strode by her and sat down in a chair next to the fire. He placed a small bowl on the floor with what looked like raw meat in it.

“Come.” He spoke in a stern tone without turning to her.

She returned to her task and moved slowly towards the fireplace. Her knees throbbed as they moved across the hardwood floors. She was starting to get some of the feeling back in her fingers as her body warmed up from being out of the rain. She finally reached him and sat at his feet.

“Eat, pup.” He moved the bowl closer to her and watched.

She reached for the food and took a piece of meat between her fingers, it was completely raw, still bloody. She never would have considered eating it before, but she had been starved for days, she had no choice. She ate the meat quickly and dove in for more. Manners and decency were out the window, she pushed her face and hands into the bowl, shoveling as much of the meat into her mouth as she could.

She tensed when she felt his hand on her head, briefly stopping her from eating. Her heart pounded at his touch, away but she slowly returned to the food. His hand weighed heavy on her head as she continued and licked the bowl clean. She thought about where she was and what she was doing, was this really her life now? Reduced to eating raw meat from a dog bowl? She promised herself this was temporary, a means to an end until she could escape.


End file.
